How Oddly Comforting
by ShiniBarton
Summary: After the Organization library is closed, who is there to comfort Saix? Can't be the Superior, can it? -YAOI-


How Oddly Comforting

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, language, slash, OOCness)

Pairing: 1/7; Xemnas x Saix

Summary: After the Organization library is closed, who is there to comfort Saix? Can't be the Superior, can it? -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Author's Note: I meant to do this a lot earlier, but I kept saying 'I'll do it later, I'll do it later'. Now it's almost time for me to go to bed (again). Sheesh....

Anyway, I promised more Mansmex smut, so here it is. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

Saix stared in disbelief at the horrific sight before him. Zexion had passed out about five minutes ago and was lying on the floor next to him, being roughly shaken back to consciousness by Demyx.

"Dear Kingdom Hearts..." he murmured to himself, looking around the library. The floor was covered in pages from numerous books and spray-painted in white on the middle section of books was a giant ass with 'Kiss Me' written on it.

Saix was not very amused.

Xemnas sighed as he walked in the room and rubbed at his eyes, stumbling as he almost tripped over Zexion's limp body.

"I hope there's still some of that cake le-- what in the HELL is this?!"

"Zexion! You're awake!" Dem cried happily. The now-conscious man blinked and stared at the ceiling.

"Demyx... please tell me that the library is clean and all the books are in the right order, and there isn't any white spray paint on any of them," he said softly.

"Um... I can't do that exactly..."

"Oh. Alright then."

With that said, Zexion went right back out. Xemnas had yet to close his mouth at the sight.

"Where is everyone?" a big vein twitched in the Superior's forehead. "I'll rip every single one of them a new asshole, I swear..."

"Everyone's drunk in the lounge. It could've been any one of them, or all of them for all we know."

"Then _all of them_ are cleaning this up," the silver-haired man growled before heading back to his room. "Wake them up and get them started. I'm going to the kitchen."

Demyx was half-carrying half-dragging Zexion to his room when Saix began to make his way to the lounge.

--

Saix collapsed on his bed with a heavy sigh. Forcing drunks to work was a energy-draining task, especially when they kept running to the bathroom to throw up every five minutes. But Saix was stern and quite pissed, so he made them work as much as they could before they all started complaining of headaches and hangovers, groggily promising that they would finish cleaning tomorrow.

The bluenette groaned into his pillow. He had been wanting to take another book out of the library for late-night reading material, but then the whole library destruction fiasco had prevented him from taking something new. Zexion probably had something, but he was floating in and out of consciousness too much and was probably ready to kill someone, just like he was. His one luxury had been disgustingly ruined with a stupid prank. Oh Kingdom Hearts, how he wanted to read something!

"Can't sleep, can you?"

Saix looked up to his doorway to see Xemnas leaning in the door frame.

"Superior, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would have some trouble getting to sleep after the library incident. Then again, you don't really sleep, do you?"

"No, not really..."

"Exactly. So you need something to take your mind off of the whole thing."

"I suppose..." Saix said softly. "What did you have in--??"

Xemnas had shushed Saix with a kiss, a hand sewn in his hair and the other on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Saix pulled back with a slight blush on his cheeks. Xemnas only grinned.

"Taking your mind off things."

--

Xemnas's lips melted all of Saix's troubles away, and he was too far gone to pull back. The dark-skinned man was straddling his hips and Saix could barely work his hands to rid him of his clothes. Finally he undid the last button and tossed away the shirt, letting his hands touch the newly-exposed flesh. It was warm and begging for attention. The Luna Diviner broke the passionate kiss to attack his chest with teeth and tongue, loving how he could feel his Superior's deep rumble in his chest. Xemnas's hands were going for his shirt now, patience running close to E. He tossed it to the side and rolled over on his back so he could take off his pants, but Saix's hands stopped him.

"Allow me," he whispered, licking his moist lips. Saix rolled the pants down slowly, revealing a dripping, hard erection. Xemnas sat up on his elbows and moaned when Saix swallowed him without a second thought, his slightly cool mouth sending tingles all through him.

"Right there, _oh yes_..." the silver-haired man hissed, tossing his head back. Saix used all of his mouth to pleasure and tease him, tongue caressing anything it could touch, teeth barely grazing his swollen flesh, lips slightly tickling him. Just as Xemnas was about to yank him up and growl 'Enough!', the golden-eyed beauty had released him with one last lick, crawling up and straddling his hips. He hissed in Xemnas's ear as he pushed himself down on the hard cock.

"You feel _so _good..." Saix breathed. "I want you to fuck me..."

Xemnas started to rock into Saix, just to tease at first. They locked lips again, tongues connecting like their bodies. Then the silver-haired man started to rock harder, turning the rocking into sharp thrusts. Saix groaned and his fingers curled on Xemnas's back.

"More... please give me _more_..." he moaned.

Xemnas grasped the bluenette's hips and pushed them down to meet his upward thrusts. Saix's slick heat was dizzying and driving him insane everytime he moved, but he could only thrust harder at listening to Saix's delicious voice asking for pleasure.

"Say my name, Saix," Xemnas groaned, resisting the urge to shut his eyes. He wanted to see the Diviner lose control and scream his name through his climax. "_Scream_ my name..."

Then the dark-skinned man took Saix's length in a hard grip, pumping roughly to match his thrusts.

"Xemnas, _yes_! YES!" Saix cried out, cock spurting his essence onto his Superior's hot hand. He kissed Xemnas hard and ran a hand through platinum hair, sending a deep shiver through him.

"Fill me, Xemnas," the golden-eyed man purred softly, staring into cinnamon eyes. Xemnas moaned lowly as he filled the pale man, taking his lips once again.

--

Axel stumbled back into the library with a frown, looking at the faded ass in the middle section.

"Damn, didn't even get a chance to take a picture of my masterpiece..."

* * *

Don't ask me why Axel's always being bad... I like it when he's bad. -winks-  
Review!

--

SB


End file.
